


Road Trip to Nowhere Town

by Star_fighter111



Series: Late South Park One Shots [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bottom Kenny McCormick, Boys Kissing, But less poor, Drawing, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm kinda tired, Implied Cartman, Implied Relationships, Implied Stan Marsh, Kenny doesn't die, Kenny is still poor, M/M, Make Out Session, No Angst, No Smut, Not angst this time, POV Craig Tucker, POV Kenny, Protective Craig, Road Trips, Rough Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Slow Dancing, Smoking, Some sad points, Some serious points, Star Gazing, Summer, Swearing, Underage Smoking, Watercolors, because why not, implied everyone else - Freeform, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_fighter111/pseuds/Star_fighter111
Summary: Craig and Kenny decided to use their Summer Vacation as a way to go road tripping.ORRoad trips are a way to know more about the person you're road tripping with.





	Road Trip to Nowhere Town

**Author's Note:**

> I love taking a road trip. They’re fun and you usually learn something about the other person you’re road tripping with. Unless it’s your parents. I can’t wait to write this. It’ll be fun.

It was the last day of school and everyone was excited. Everyone was creating havoc. No one was listening then again, they never listened, today was just worse, people were bouncing off walls, literally. The most excited people in the school must have been Kenny and Craig. They decided, long ago that they wanted to get out of town and go on a road trip. They already packed and Craig was going to rent a car.

Craig and Kenny had become friends ever since high school.  It started with them smoking together and they formed some sort of friendship.  

Kenny was hanging out with Stan and Kyle. Cartman was doing something only God knows what. Stan asked, “Kenny, what are you doing for summer? You haven’t really talked about it.” Kenny talked clearly as his parka was too small and had to have another jacket, still orange. This time the jacket isn't covering his face, “Oh, I’m going on a road trip.” Stan asked another question, “How do your parents have that much money?” Kenny laughed and answered, “I’m not going with my parents.” Kyle chimed in, “Than who are you going with?” Kenny responded, “Craig.”

Stan and Kyle were going to say something but the bell rang and Kenny said bye and ran away.

Since Kenny didn't have that much money, he didn't bring a lot of gadgets. What he brought really only consisted of a flashlight, little money, bug spray, a water bottle and clothes, and an umbrella. He hoped Craig would bring extra things.

They also planned almost everything, rent a car, leave as soon as they're ready and go where ever the fuck they want. It was simple but they knew they would get lost so Craig got an app on his phone for a map.

Kenny ran home and got his bags and said bye to his parents. He waited in the front of his door for Craig. He'd think he would wait around ten minutes.  
  
An unknown car pulled up in his driveway. He stood up as the car door opened and revealed Craig. Kenny greeted, "Hey, Tucker." Craig replied, "Hey, McCormick." Craig helped Kenny put his bags in the back seat and when they were ready they left.

 

Day 1

* * *

Kenny and Craig just left South Park. Kenny asked, "How much money did you bring?" Craig thought for a bit, "Enough to get by." Kenny nodded leaning back in his seat and looked out the window. He saw a forest and wondered if there is anything in there. Kenny looked and Craig and asked, "So, how was the last day of school?" Craig answered, "If you want to know, it was boring as fuck." Kenny laughed and agreed. He then began, "It is nice to get out of that shit hole." Craig responded, "Yeah, can't believe we actually managed to get out." Kenny thought out loud, "You're making it seem like we were kidnapped." Craig shrugged, turning the wheel.

Craig was humming a tune and Kenny was looking out the window looking at blue skies, "Where are we, anyway?" Craig shrugged looking at Kenny for a second before his eyes going back to the road again. Kenny nodded and then wondered, "I wonder if when we stop at gas somewhere and there's a serial killer.  That'd be cool." Craig laughed and said, "I don't think serial killers will kill us. If anyone's gonna kill us, it'd probably be us on the tenth day." Kenny nodded and said a quick 'yes.'

The car was running low on gas since someone forgot to fill up the gas tank.  Craig stopped at the nearest gas station. Kenny stayed in the car and asked Craig, "Could you get me a drink?" Craig nodded and brought back water.

Kenny started driving as they both have their driving licenses. Craig looked out the window and started closing his eyes, thinking he could sleep a little bit.

When he woke up it was night time. Craig suggested, "You've been driving a long time, let's find a hotel or motel." Kenny nodded and hummed in response.

Craig searched up the closest motel. It was ten minutes away and Kenny followed the directions.

They got the cheapest room with two single beds. They brought in their bags and they lied on their beds. Craig put on the tv and flipped through the channels. Kenny watched with tired eyes. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

Day 5

* * *

Craig and Kenny were walking around, deciding to stop at some walking trail to stretch their legs.

Kenny asked, "I wonder where we are." Craig looked around and answered, "In a forest." Kenny laughed and shook his head before continuing, "No, what city are we in?" Craig shrugged his shoulders. Kenny looked at the trees and soon they saw the cars.

They got back into the car and started driving off.

 

Day 7

* * *

The seventh day, they landed somewhere deserted. They couldn't find any inn or hotel or motel. Nothing- so they did what they could. Used their car for the night. They turned the car off so they didn't pollute the earth more than it already is. But nights get cold.

They didn't put on a campfire but simply used a flashlight for a simple 'campfire.'

They weren't tired so they were star gazing. At first, Kenny was complaining, "Stargazing is gay." Craig only responded to that by saying, "Says who?" Kenny shrugged and looked up. Kenny looked at Craig and asked, "Okay Craig, since you seem so interested in stars, tell me some of the constellations." Craig looked at Kenny moving closer to him, "Okay, you see that," Craig pointed to a group of stars, "That's called the little dipper. I hope you know what that was used for" Kenny explained, "I don't see anything." Craig sighed and went into the car and returned to get a pen and paper. He drew out the collection of stars and pointed to it again, "Do you see it now?" Kenny nodded and Craig continued, "Now if you look a little to your right, you'll see Cygnus. It's a swan." Craig dotted the stars on his notepad and moved it to Kenny. Kenny looked to the paper than back up finding the stars, "I don't see any swan." Craig explained, "You have to let the pieces fall in place." Kenny nodded. Craig nodded and continued, "Okay, last one, that's Aries." Kenny exclaimed, "Oh, I'm an Aries." Craig laughed and nodded.

Kenny looked at Craig, moving closer, "You sure know a lot about stars." Craig shrugged and answered, "I guess, I just really like them. When I was little, I used to draw them on my legs and arms." Kenny nodded and questioned, "Do you still do it?" Craig pulled up his sleeve revealing a tattoo of a constellation on his wrist, "No, I'm too old for that, I tattooed them. I might get more." Kenny said softly, "I think it looks nice." Craig looked at him, "You'd be the first."

Kenny said looking straight ahead to Craig, "I like to paint in watercolour." Craig asked, "Oh yeah? So, stargazing is gay but painting isn't?" Kenny laughed and lightly punched Craig's shoulder, "Yes." Craig asked, "What do you paint about?" Kenny answered, "landscapes, sometimes when I have time, I'd paint on Karen when she asks. Usually something with a silhouette in it." Craig questions, "Why?" Kenny looked up while lying down, "She says that it could be anyone she wanted it to be." Craig laughed and then suggested, "Okay, next time you have time, paint something on me. I want to see how good you have." Kenny nods and said, "Don't expect much." Suddenly a cold rush came and Kenny shivered, "You cold there, Kenny?" Kenny shook his head. Craig chuckled and stood up moving closer to Kenny too make some warmth. 

Kenny offered, "Do you want a smoke?"  Craig nodded grabbing his lighter that barely had enough for one.  Managing to get it to light, the lighter didn't have any liquid left.  Kenny put the unlit cig in his mouth and said, "Do what they do in movies."  Craig laughed and put his lit cig in his mouth and put a hand across the back of Kenny's neck and went close.  Lighting Kenny's cigarette.   Kenny smiled and sat back down.

 

Day 10

* * *

 

Kenny and Craig were in a small town. Kenny and Craig split up to look for something cool. Kenny went to a bookstore.

Craig, on the other hand, went to an art store. He bought a couple of watercolours and paid for them. Craig went outside and started walking with the sound of birds.

Kenny went to a bookstore. He saw lots of different types. He was just looking for one book. Constellations. He thought Craig might like it since he's practically obsessed with them. He looked through the shelves and found one on stars.

Kenny and Craig met up at the car. Craig asked, "What did you buy?" Kenny didn't answer, "What'd you buy?" Craig pulled out the watercolour and Kenny asked, "Are you going to start up painting?" Craig responded, "Nah, I bought them for you." Kenny smile dropped and asked, "You sure?" Craig nodded and asked, "Maybe sometime you could draw on me."  Kenny nodded and said, "Thank you, um, I got you this too."  Kenny gave the book to Craig and he hugged Kenny.  Kenny of course, being surprised didn't hug back at first but after a second, his cheeks were tinted and he hugged back. 

They went back to the car and sat in the trunk with a glass of water and Craig's sleeve just above the group of stars.  Kenny's tongue was sticking out as he concentrated on drawing on his arm.  Craig took notice to that, somehow took notice of all the little things he does for some reason and doesn't know why.  After an hour or less, Kenny smiled and started blowing on it.  He looked up and said, "I usually have a blow dryer but we don't have that."  He continued to gently blow on his wrist for 20 minutes until it was dry.  Craig finally got to look at the painting and saw it was a flower that was greatly detailed and overall looked really good.  Craig looked at Kenny and said, "This is actually good, how long have you been drawing?"  Kenny answered, "Nine I think."  Craig nodded, "I didn't think you'd be the type at that time."  Kenny shrugged and looked away shyly. 

 

Day 13

* * *

 

The flower was still on his wrist.  Craig was looking at as Kenny was driving.  It was mid-day and Kenny was tired.  Of course, he didn't tell Craig because he knew Craig was more tired and he didn't want him behind the wheel.  

Craig looked out the window and saw a movie theatre, "Hey, Kenny there's a movie theatre, would you want to go there?"  Kenny didn't respond, "Kenny?"  Kenny shook his head and looked at Craig and asked, "Yeah?"  Craig questioned, "Are you okay?"  Kenny answered, "Yeah, just tired."  Craig said, "Pull over to that gas station."  Kenny obeyed and did just that.  Kenny looked at the other boy and asked, "What is it."  Craig pulled the smaller boy closer and put his forehead against his, "You're sick, you shit."  Kenny laughed and shook his head, "No, just tired."  Craig said, "Stay in the car."  He went out and walking in the gas station.  After a minute he came back with a water bottle.  He opened Kenny's door and ordered, "Get out and go in that seat," he pointed to the passenger seat, "and rest.  Here's water."  Kenny sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt and walked around to the car door, taking a long time on purpose.  He sat down and opened the water and drank from it.  He closed his eyes and he was out.

When he was out, they were stopped in some sort of mall with a grocery store.  Kenny got out of the car and went outside.  He started walking to the grocery store, noticing it was dark (and no stars) and there was a bar right next to the store.  He looked around and saw some fishy people.  He was a fairly small kid, from being a little malnourished from being poor, so this wasn't the first time someone did this.  He heard a voice behind him, "Hey, what are you doing here?  Don't you know a kid gets kidnapped every 40 seconds in the US?  You should come with me, y'know to be safe."  Her voice was 'nice' but the look of her eyes could tell she was hungry for something, that something was Kenny.  Kenny responded, "No, I'm going inside, goodbye."  He quickly ran inside.  He looked around trying to find Craig anywhere.   He looked behind him and saw no one and started walking.  He bumped into someone and looked up and was glad to see Craig.  Craig asked, "Why aren't you in the car, you look sicker.  What happened?"  Kenny responded, "Oh, Nothing, just woke up you weren't there and kinda freaked out."  Craig nodded but knew that wasn't the whole truth.  Craig told him, "Here, I'll walk you out to the car.  I don't want you dying on me."  Kenny laughed and wanted to cry tears of happiness when he heard that.

They walked out and Kenny walked closer to Craig, wanting to hold his hand but didn't because it'd be weird.  He looked around and saw the same woman.  She winked at him and he looked up to Craig.  He walked in the car.  Craig explained, "I'll come back with food and we'll eat it in a hotel room and watch tv, yeah?"  Kenny nodded.  Craig closed the door and walked back to the grocery store.  Kenny locked the front doors and hugged his knees.  

Craig came back and walked back to the car. He tried to open the door but couldn't and was surprised when Kenny jumped, it looked like it he was crying.   Craig opened the door when Kenny unlocked it.  

They went to a hotel and managed to get a room with one bed.  They ate their food on the floor and watched a tv show.  Craig asked, "Why were you crying?"  Kenny replied, "Oh, Nothing.  I just miss home."  Craig knew he was lying but didn't press anything more on the matter.

 

Day 15

* * *

Kenny was parking a car and bumped the car next to them, "Oh my god, why did you do that?"  Kenny responded, "It was an accident what am I going to do?"  Craig said, "You sound like Tweek now."  Kenny asked, "Whatever happened to you guys anyway?"  Craig answered, "We got bored of faking it.  I kinda want a real thing, not something that the public wants to see."  Kenny nodded and looked down.  

He paused and then grabbed a pen and marker and started writing.  Once he was done, he taped the note on the car he bumped into.  Craig looked at it, "Sorry for bumping into your car, hope you forgive me."  He smiled at that.

They quickly left.  Nothing much happened that day.  

 

Day 18

* * *

They went to some park.  Kenny looked at Craig, "What day is it since we left?"  Craig thought and then said, "Either 17 or 18."  Kenny nodded, "Do you like the trip, so far?"  Craig answered truthfully, "Yeah, it's nice to get out of South Park."  Kenny responded, "Yeah, I do miss Karen though.  I wonder what she's up to.   Hopefully something fun with her friends."   Craig nodded.  

They looked at the small pond, "A lot of things are different here.  Nothing major is happening."  Craig nodded again, "Yeah, so used to seeing something crazy happen.  I could never get used to this calmness."  Kenny chuckled, "Yeah, remember the time when Cartman made that fifth grade eat his parents?  I wonder what happened to him.  Haven't seen him in years."  Craig nodded and responded, "Yeah, I'm so used to something crazy happening."   

 

Day 20

* * *

 Craig couldn't sleep that night.  He didn't know why but whenever he closed his eyes he opened them without knowing.  He sat up and turned on the tv making sure that it wasn't too loud for Kenny.  He and Kenny were sharing a bed since that was the cheapest they could get.  He looked at Kenny seeing his freckles on his face. He looked back at the Tv and continued watching.  He heard someone say groggily, "Hey, what are you doing up?"  Craig looked down and saw Kenny rubbing his eyes, "I couldn't sleep."  Kenny sat up and pulled the covers closer to his chest.  He looked at the tv, "You should go to bed."  Kenny shook his head.  Craig checked the time and it was 11:02.  He sighed and looked at Kenny once more.  He turned away and looked at the clock once more, 11:30.  Craig thought it was weird how he looked at Kenny for 30 minutes. 

Kenny laughed at the tv showing his white teeth and his slightly chapped lips.  He lied down while not closing his eyes, refusing to sleep.  Craig asked, "Why are you staying up?"   Kenny simply replied, "Because you can't sleep."  Craig nodded closing his eyes.  But failed when they opened again.  15 minutes later Kenny had failed to stay awake and fell asleep.  Craig was still wide awake and laid down looking at Kenny once more.  

 

Day 25

* * *

Kenny was looking at Craig.  Noticing how he was naturally so pale and when he concentrates on something he puts on one of the best poker faces ever. "What is it?"  Kenny asked, "Have you ever thought of kissing boys?"  Craig answered, "What about it?"  Kenny shrugged and looked at the sky.  Craig continued, "Are you questioning your sexuality?  I have kissed a boy, Tweek but only because everyone wanted us too.  I probably will if I find someone."  Kenny did a quick 'oh' and continued looking outside.

They stopped at a gas station and Kenny thought if he should kiss him but decided against it.  Craig asked, "Do you want anything?"  Kenny quickly replied, "Gatorade."  Craig nodded and walked inside. He thought about the conversation he had 10 minutes beforehand.  He quickly paid for the gas and drink and ran outside.  

When he was next to the car he opened Kenny's side and jumped on him.  Making his lips go onto the younger.  Of course, Kenny was surprised but once that was done, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed back.  The once quiet and peaceful kiss turned out to be a full on make short out session.  Tounges intertwining.  Short and small moans coming from their throats.  Biting lips and soon to be swollen.  Kenny’s eyes closed as did Craig’s. 

Craig moved back an inch and the only thing connecting them was their arms and the trail of spit.  Kenny smiled and blushed madly.  Craig went to fill the gas tank and soon they left. 

"What are we now?"  Kenny asked.  Craig responded, "Whatever you want to be."  Kenny wondered out loud, "Boyfriends?"  Craig nodded.

 

Day 36

* * *

 It's been a month, they were heading back to South Park.  The bad news is, Craig was sick.  Kenny did the driving and Craig slept.  Kenny put a hand on Craig’s forehead, while still paying attention to the road.  Seems like the fever had gone down but not by much.   Kenny sighed and kept on riding.  

Craig made a small whimper.  Kenny being a little bit worried, pulled over.  Craig was moving pretty harshly.  It seemed like he was having a nightmare. Kenny pushed him gently, in hopes he would wake up.  When that happened, he shoved him but the older didn’t budge.  When Craig’s movements were more violent and rapid, Kenny spent no time getting water and pouring it on him.  

“Goddammit Kenny, couldn’t you wake me up more gently?”  Kenny laughed and replied, “No, I thought only way to wake up Tucker is too pour the tears of his enemies on him.”  Craig made a sarcastic ‘haha’ and laid back down and looked in front of him.  

“Let’s find a hotel, it’s getting late.”  Kenny agreed, looking for one.  “But is it true?”  Craig asked in confusion, “What?”  Kenny only replied with, “That the only way to wake up a Tucker is too pour the tears or blood of an enemy on them?”  Craig said, “Yes, and you are one of my biggest enemies.”  Kenny kissed his hand and put it on Craig’s face.  “Love ya too Craig.”  

 

Day 38

* * *

 

”Can’t believe it’s been over a month,”  Kenny said, stretching as Craig was driving.  Craig responded, “Yeah, time sure flies by.”  Kenny nodded.  

Kenny rambling on about how he hates his friends because sometimes quote on quote, “They’re really self-absorbed especially Cartman.  Kyle and Stan are best friends and Cartman only calls me his best friend when he wants something.”  Craig would reply, “Why do you hang out with them then?”  Kenny told, “I always hung out with them, I guess.  Ever since we were babies.”  

When Kenny was driving, Craig would go on about how sometimes people don’t understand him it would go something like this, “I don’t want to be a moody teenager but people always think I’m this bitch.  Which sometimes I am but other times I can be a cool guy.  I mean I don’t flip people off as much anymore.  Only people who piss me off.  People should know I have more than one personality.” And Kenny would say, “It’s fine if people don’t get you.  I’ve had that problem too once a long time ago.  If you know it, then why should it matter?”  

They stopped at a gas station to fill up on gas and get some snacks.  Craig stayed in the car and Kenny went inside and bought the gas and chips.  He came out and saw Craig looking at him.  Kenny smiled and filled up the gas tank.  

He got in and kissed Craig shortly and said, “We should really stop making out in front of Gas Stations.”  He received a laugh and another kiss from that. 

 

Day 40

* * *

 

Craig was trying to make dinner as they didn’t want to have weird take-out food.  The key word there would be trying.  Kenny was making it impossible for him to do that.  Kenny bumped into Craig causing them both to fall.  Thing is, he was holding water.  Kenny was soaked, some reason getting all the water on him.  Kenny grinned as he was on top of Craig.  He said, “Don’t I look hot and fuckable?”  Craig chuckled and nodded not expecting much and made a joke, “But if we ever do that I’m definitely topping.  No argue.”  Kenny then rolled over making Craig come on top of him while saying deeply, “Fine, better do me nice though.” 

Craig smashes his lips onto Kenny’s.  Craig shoved Kenny up, taking his jacket and shirt off.  Kenny moaned from the sudden action.  Craig picked up Kenny and he said dramatically, “I feel like a princess.”  Craig chuckled and threw him on the bed.  

The younger grunted as Craig climbed overtop him.  The noir haired young man kissed his forehead, nose, jawline.  When he came to the chest area, he started sucking and leaving hickeys everywhere.  Kenny was moaning while gently holding Craig’s hair.  The older went to his stomach and was leaving butterfly kisses.  Soon, Craig sat up and took off his shirt and jacket.  Kenny undid the zipper of his jeans and Craig took them off.  The room was filled with pants of air from both their mouths.  

Craig asked, “Wait, how does guy sex work?”  Kenny thought never doing it before, “Well, you get a condom but both of us are safe so screw that, I think you just shove your dick up my ass and start moving.”  Craig nodded and did just that.  Kenny screamed and clawed at Craig’s back.  His head moved back and tears forming in his eyes.   Craig asked  worriedly, “Woah, are you okay?”  Kenny nodded and said, “Yeah, just give me time to adjust.”  Craig nodded and soon Kenny gave OK.  

Craig started slowly moving hoping not to hurt the blonde haired boy.  Kenny was moaning and looking at Craig’s eyes.  Craig heard, “Faster.”  He moved his hips faster at a more violent pace.  Kenny was full on shouting, “Craig... I’m- I’m c- I’m close!”  Craig started moving faster and Kenny’s breaths and sinful screams of Craig’s name became louder.  

Kenny moved his body up as he made an ‘o’ shape with his face.  Craig pulled out and asked, “What is that?”  Kenny said, “I can make that happen to you.”  Kenny wrapped his mouth around Craig’s dick and started sucking.  Craig moaned and touched Kenny’s scalp. Kenny started moving his head back and forth.  Soon, Craig came and Kenny swallowed it.  

Craig said between pants, “Doesn’t that taste weird?”  Kenny shook his head and kissed Craig gently on the mouth and whispered in his ear, “Let’s have a shower.”

 

Day 41

* * *

 

Craig woke and grew red when he remembered what happened last night.  He looked beside him and saw Kenny sleeping on his side.  Craig got up and started packing the little stuff they unpacked.  After ten minutes, he heard a loud groan.  Curious Craig went to check what it was.

  It was Kenny trying to sit up.  Craig asked, “What’s up?”  Kenny responded, “Apparently when you have fucked in the ass, you’re in pain the next day.”

 Craig couldn’t help but burst into laughter.  

Kenny yelled playfully, “Hey, I’m in pain and you’re laughing?”  Craig apologized but kept laughing.  Kenny said, “You’re driving all day and you’re going to give me piggybacks wherever I go.  So.”  He ended the sentence with his arms stretched out.

 Once Craig successfully put him on his back, Kenny instructed, “Let’s go on the road again.”  Craig nodded putting Kenny in the passenger seat.  

 

Day 47

* * *

 They were a little bit sad about going bacl, but they'll have a lot of different stories to tell.  Kenny was driving and Craig was looking through the pictures he took of Kenny and him on the trip.  He smiled and looked out the window. 

"What's up?"  Craig looked at Kenny and responded, "Isn't it sad?  We spent so much time together?  Truth is, I don't want to go back to South Park.  It's a shit hole and one of the worst places to be."  Kenny sighed and said, "Yeah, but maybe we can do this again but permanently.   Maybe find a house to live in or something.  Wouldn't that be nice?"  Craig sighed once again and asked, "But I don't want to wait."  Kenny warmly said, "I know."  He looked at Craig with saddened eyes.  

"Well, we can see our siblings at least."  Kenny agreed, slowing down the car. 

 

Day 50

* * *

They went back to South Park and had about a week and a half to be back without school.  Kenny and Craig were hanging out at Starks Pond.  It was past midnight and everyone was asleep.  Craig had his phone playing heavy metal songs until one slow song.  Craig exclaimed, "I love this song."  He stood up and extended an arm.  Kenny looked at Craig and asked, "What are we doing?"  Craig laughed and replied, "We're going to dance, because why not?"  Kenny laughed and took Craig's hand.  Kenny questioned, "How do you dance?"  Craig guided, "Well, you put one hand on my shoulder and one on my side."  He instructed while guiding the younger hand.  

They swayed in the moonlight.  Kenny was following with Craig.  Kenny laughed when he accidentally stood on Craig's foot. 

Kenny felt the warmth of Craig on his hands.  Even though they were both cold, Kenny no longer felt the cold against his hands.  He smiled warmly and got the rhythm of the dance.  He rested his head on Craig's shoulder.  When the song was coming to an end, Craig instructed, "I'm going to do something and you have to trust me."  Kenny nodded and he went down.  He felt like he was going to crash but stopped as he felt Craig's hand that never left his, he quickly said, "I feel like a princess."  Craig leaned in close to Kenny's face and kissed him on the lips.  Kenny felt awkward as he was sideways but nonetheless liked it.  He smiled against Craig's lips.  When they parted, Kenny was no longer sideways and up right.  He looked at Craig's starry eyes and told, "I didn't know you could dance."  Craig laughed and kissed him shortly.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can ask me requests here. I don’t have a tumblr account. I’m not old I’m not even an adult yet. Still a teenage almost an adult. Did you like the story? I had a fun time writing this but maybe when I read it in 1-2 years from now I’ll be so mad about it. There was this one story I did where I orphaned it because I didn’t like it and didn’t think it was that bad. Until I looked at it again and I was so happy I orphaned it.
> 
> This took like 3-4 weeks to finish. I'm happy it's finished.
> 
> Which day was your favourite? I personally like either the tenth or seventh. Day 5 and 13. They were like filler episodes. Those were my least favourite, it was short and overall bad but I guess I revived myself.
> 
> I'm actually not happy how it came out, I don't think I got their personality right. Well, you can say they have grown since they were young. So please don't say anything about their personalities and if you'd like to rip on my story or writing please do. Not to bad I am a young soul lost in this world. Also this is my first time writing smut so go easy on that one too.


End file.
